ICRF heating of a plasma in a tokamak or similar fusion machine requires a means of generating and transmitting high levels of radio transmission power to the fusion machine. In proposed Q=1 or greater large scale fusion reactors, projected power requirements of 40 MW of ICRF heating are needed. Currently, in order to produce such power, a number of power vacuum tubes using coaxial cables for transmission must be combined, with the resultant inefficiencies thereof.